la lettre
by miss titcha
Summary: [Tokio Hotel]Tom reçoit une lettre par erreur. Song fic inspirée de la chanson de Renan Luce. Lemon en fin de chapitre2
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur** : Miss titch

**Titre** : La lettre

**Disclamer** : Tom ne m'appartient pas, ni les autres gens de Tokio Hotel qui pouraient être sités. La blonde par contre, c'est ma mienne ! (J't'aime Océ)

**Note** : C'est avec le point de vue de Tom qui est un peu plus vieux (genre la vingtaine). C'est une song fic mais la suite devrait être « normal » si je puis dire

Enjoy and review !!

OoOoO

C'est pas souvent que des lettres arrivent à l'adresse de mon père, les fans n'ont pas encore trouver son adresse.

Vous imaginez donc ma surprise lorsque, alors qu'on passait un week end chez lui avec mon frère, je suis aller chercher le courier et j'ai trouver une envellope rose…Sauf que l'adresse ne collait pas…

_J'ai reçu une lettre  
Il y a un mois peut être  
Arrivée par erreur  
Maladresse de facteur_

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je l'ai cachée dans une de mes poches. Peut-être une pointe de curiosité. Ou bien est-ce l'odeur vanillée qui s'en échappait…

_  
Aspergée de parfum  
Rouge à lèvre carmin_

J'ai abandonné le reste du courrier sur la table et me suis enfermé dans la chambre. J'ai bien du la retournée une centaine de fois entre mes doigts ; la reposant sans cesse sur le matelas pour la reprendre quelques secondes plus tard. Et puis ça a été plus fort que moi…

_  
J'aurais dû cette lettre  
Ne pas l'ouvrir peut être_

Mais moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
Je veux bien qu'elle me nomme  
Alphonse ou Fred c'est comme elle veut  
C'est comme elle veut

J'ai déplier le papier pour découvrir une belle écriture soignée et un tantinet…aguicheuse ? 

_Des jolies marguerites  
Sur le haut de ses "i"  
Des courbes manuscrites  
Comme dans les abbayes  
Quelques fautes d'orthographes  
Une légère dyslexie  
Et en guise de paraphe  
La petite blonde sexy_

Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre de jeu  
Je n'aime pas les nones  
Et j'en suis tombé amoureux  
Amoureux  


Je sais pas vraiment comment j'en suis arrivé à…aimer ( ?) cette fille. Mais à chaque fois que je relisais ces quelques lignes je sentais mon cœur s'emballer…Pourtant d'habitude, les coup de foudres, c'est le credo de Bill, pas le mien…Tomber amoureux d'une inconnue qui ne me connaît pas non plus…vraiment Tom, bravo !

Mais fasse à ce mécage, comment ne pas rester indifférent ?

_Elle écrit que dimanche  
Elle s'ra sur la falaise  
Où je l'ai prise par les hanches  
Et que dans l'hypothèse  
Où je n'aurais pas le tact  
D'assumer mes ébats  
Elle choisira l'impact  
30 mètres plus bas_

Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
Je ne veux pas qu'elle s'assomme  
Car j'en suis tombé amoureux  
Amoureux 

La date fatidique est là. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, je range bien au fond de mon cerveau les derniers arguments qui tentent de me ramener à la réalité et je fonce, tout simplement.  
_  
Grâce au cachet de la poste  
D'une ville sur la manche  
J'étais à l'avant poste  
Au matin du dimanche  
L'endroit était desert  
Il faudra être patient  
Des blondes suicidaires  
Il n'y en a pas 100_

Et moi je suis un homme   
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
Je veux battre Newton  
Car j'en suis tombé amoureux  
Amoureux

Depuis quelques heures je scrute l'horizon à la recherche de ma blonde mystérieuse. Je me demande encore ce que je fais là mais déjà elle apparaît…

_Elle surplombait la Manche  
Quand je l'ai reconnue  
J'ai saisir par la manche  
Ma petite ingénue_

Je m'approche doucement et tend ma main vers elle. Mes doigts touchent la peau frêle de ses bras et elle tourne la tête…

_Qui ne l'était pas tant  
Au regard du profil  
Qu'un petit habitant  
Lui faisait sous le nombril_

Enceinte…Elle est enceinte…J'aurais pu partir en courant, fuir ces responsabilités qui ne sont pas les miennes ; mais je ne fait rien, je reste là. Je plante mon regard dans le sien, bleu et tourmenté comme l'eau qui bouillonne plus bas, et je souris. Comme un idiot, je souris.

_Et moi je suis un homme  
Qui aime bien ce genre d'enjeu  
Je veux bien qu'il me donne  
(Papa)… S'il le veut_

Je l'aime. Mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi…

OoOoO

**Et voilà. Un tite song fic sur Tomi. Un epilogue devrai arriver bientôt **

**Reviews ??**


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Voilou, la suite de la songfic. Je sais pas trop où je vais mais bon, on verra bien ! Enjoy !!

CHAPITRE 2

OoOoO

Sur le chemin du retour, alors que mes mains conduisent machinalement la voiture, mon esprit se perd dans le souvenir de cette fon d'après midi.

Il y avait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais pas assis à la même table qu'une fille sans arrières pensées. Quoi que là, ça aurait été clairement déplacé !

Je n'arrive toujours pas à définir ce qui me lie à elle. Pourquoi je suis aller la trouver, pourquoi je lui ai proposer de prendre un verre au lieu de m'enfuir, pourquoi je la raccompagne…Enfin si, ça je sais ! Un peu de galanterie merde !

Un feu rouge. J'en profite pour la regarder encore une fois. Son ventre qui légèrement arrondie, ses formes généreuses (on parle de Tom quand même !!) et son visage…Son si joli visage.

Nos yeux se croisent et comme un enfant prit en faute, je détourne la tête. SA main c'est crispée sur le siège et juste avant de redémarrer, je la serre furtivement dans la mienne. Une simple et légère pression mais mon cœur s'est encore emballé. Cette fille va finir par me rendre dingue.

OoOoO

Je m'arrête devant l'appartement qu'elle me désigne. Elle a à peine prononcé un mot mais me lance de furtifs regards.

Je sort de la voiture et vais l'aider à en descendre. Elle grimace un peu en se tenant le dos et me remercie timidement. Je n'ai pas lâché sa main.

Je vais jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et la regarde avec une pointe de tristesse s'ouvrir. Je n'ai pas envie de la quitter ; mon esprit ne saurait dire pourquoi mais mon cœur lui hurle de la suivre. Je ne sais toujours pas comment elle s'appelle…

Elle entre et nos mains toujours liées m'entraînent à sa suite. Un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et nous montons tranquillement les escaliers. Peut-être que nous devions juste finir comme ça, ensemble.

Sa grossesse ne m'effraie pas, au contraire ; elle me donne encore plus envie de la dorloter, de rester près d'elle, de l'aimer. Elle et se petit bout de chaire qui n'est pas de moi mais que je me sens capable d'aimer comme mon propre fils.

Nous n'avons pas besoins de mots, plus maintenant. Je l'aime, et je crois qu'elle aussi…

Nos lèvres se trouvent enfin. Je frissonne et n'ose qu'à peine la serrer contre moi mais elle vient se blottir contre mon torse. Le temps s'arrête, je sens comme quelque chose naître en moi alors que mes doigts glissent sur la peau claire de ses hanches.

Je ne devrais peut-être pas, mais elle ne dit pas non, alors je continue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours voulu son corps, de n'avoir attendu que ses lèvres ; j'en suis sûre maintenant, ça devait finir comme ça.

OoOoO #LEMON (si vous voulez pas lire, passez directement au chapitre suivant !!#

Je pensais qu'elle serait comme une adolescente qui s'apprête à faire l'amour pour la première mais loin s'en fut ! Elle me fit m'asseoir sur le canapé et s'assis sur mon bas ventre m'arrachant un gémissement. Je plongeais mes yeux dans le bleu des siens et rescellai nos lèvres.

Nos vêtements furent vite enlevés et je jouai de ma langue sur sa poitrine rebondie alors qu'elle frottait son bassin contre le miens. La chaleur qui papillonnait dans mon ventre se faisait de plus en plus intense à mesure que mon sexe se durcissait. Je la voulais, pour moi seul.

Ses cris emplissaient mes oreilles et je mordillai sa chaire tendue. Elle se pressa un peu plus contre moi, je sentais son souffle saccadé contre mon cou, sa langue venait parfois jouer avec le lobe de mon oreille mais surtout, elle murmurait mon prénom avec une voix tellement…

La maintenant contre mon par les hanches, je la pénétrai et cru défaillir dans le plaisir me submergea. Nos mouvements se synchronisèrent et les vas et viens s'accélérèrent. Elle cria de plus belle et je me joignis à elle, me sentant venir. C'était si bon.

Nous haletions l'un contre l'autre, augmentant encore la vitesse, nous unissant dans un bonheur extasique (wah ! c'est quoi c't'expression ?!!). Je m'enfonçai un peu plus en elle et nous atteignirent enfin la jouissance.

Je ne connais toujours pas son prénom…

OoOoO

Voilou, c'est pas long mais je coupe la pour ceux qui voulais pas du lemon. La suite arrive très vite. Reviews please !!


	3. Chapter 3

Aller, pour pas vous faire trop patienter !! Mais c'est la fin…désolé…J'espère que ça vous plaira.

**CHAPITRE 3**

OoOoO

Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis cette nuit là.

Le bébé commence à faire sentir sa présence et devrait naître à la fin de l'été.

Elle est encore plus belle qu'avant avec son ventre rond et ses yeux qui brillant à chaque fois qu'elle le sent bouger.

Qui aurait pu croire qu' à 22 ans j'allais devenir le papa d'un petit bout dont j'avais rencontré la mère par le plus étrange des hasard ? La vie est parfois bizarre mais je ne m'en plein absolument pas, je vit un bonheur quasi parfait.

J'ai eu peur de ne pas être assez présent pour eux mais tout le monde accueillit l'idée d'un pause dans le groupe avec joie. L'année prochaine sera grandiose niveau musique, celle-ci n'est pas loin d'être parfaite du pont de vue amour !

Elle dors encore quand je ressort de la salle de bain. Je l'embrasse doucement et m'engouffre dans la pièce que nous aménageons pour le nouvel arrivant.

L'odeur de peinture fraîche me saisit mais je m'en fiche. Je m'assoie près du berceau, joue un peu avec la couverture soyeuse et me laisse entraîner par un rêve de famille heureuse.

Que demander de plus ? J'ai a célébrité et l'amour. Je suis l'homme le plus comblé.

Faites que ça dure…S'il vous plaît…

« Tom ?

--Je suis là mon ange. »

Elle me sourit, avec ses yeux endormis et vient se blottir dans mes bras.

Je l'aime.

OoOoO

Je voulais pas m'étendre sur l'après. C'est juste une tite fic basé sur la naissance d'un amour. Peut-être qu'un jour j'écrirai quelque chose sur la patérnité de Tomi mais pour le moment c'est pas prévu.

J'espère que vous avez aimer. Donnez moi votre avis, je n'attend que ça !! XD

Merci encore. Bizz


End file.
